Power Rangers Zeo
by Zeo Ranger 7
Summary: In this story there is no letter. Can the mighty morphin power rangers and the zeo rangers finally defeated Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa


Power Rangers Zeo.

Zeo Ranger 7.

Setting. Before the Letter. Half way through Power Rangers Zeo

This is basically A Power Rangers Reunion between Zeo and Mighty Morphin.

Chapter 1.

"Tommy" said Adam, there's some people here to you,

Tommy turned to Trini, Zack and Kimberly,

"Guys he" shouted,

"What's up Man" said Zack,

"What you been up to" said Tommy,

"Nothing really, Peace Conference ended 2 weeks ago so we decided to come back here in good old Angel Grove" replied Zack,

"Well nothing really changed except Zedd & Rita have been overthrown by the Machine Empire" said Rocky,

"Yeah we heard" said Kimberly,

"So is Zordon still here" said Trini,

"Yeah back at the Power Chamber" said Adam,

"Do you want to see him" said Tanya,

"Hell yeah" said Zack,

"Let's go" said Tommy,

Power Chamber.

"Alpha" said Kimberly,

"Kimberly" said Alpha,

"How ya doin" said Zack,

"Alright" said Alpha,

"Where's Zordon" said Trini,

"Here" said Zordon,

"Zordon" the trio shouted,

"It's nice to see you" said Zordon,

"Well it's good to be back" said Kimberly,

Well…….

Zordon was interrupted by the Alarm,

"Rangers" said Zordon,

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME" Shouted Tommy,

Zeo Ranger 1 Pink,

Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow,

Zeo Ranger 3 Blue,

Zeo Ranger 4 Green,

Zeo Ranger 5 Red,

Gold Ranger Power,

"Stop" shouted Kat,

The Cogs stopped at the sight of the Rangers,

"Rangers" said Mondo's newest creation Falconator, prepare to be destroyed,

"Cogs Attack" he shouted,

1 minute later the cogs were gone,

"Easy" said Rocky,

Boom !

"Not so easy" said Tommy who had just been blown off his feet,

"Zeo Power Punch" said Adam as he tried to hit the monster,

"Bye" said the monster as he flipped Adam to the ground,

"Gold Rush!" Said Jason As he tried to topple the mighty monster,

1 Minute later the Rangers were defeated.

Power Chamber.

"Zordon" said Kimberly we've got to help them,

"We have no powers" said Zack,

"Zack we must try" said Trini,

"Guys" said Alpha, your Morphers our still online,

"What" said Kimberly,

"You can still morph, but only 3 times before losing your powers again" said Alpha,

"Well what our we waiting for" Said Zack,

IT'S MORPHIN TIME!

MASTODON!

PTERODACTYL!

SABRE-TOOTH TIGER!

Meanwhile at the Battlefield.

"Guys hold together" said Tommy,

"Now Rangers prepare to be destroyed" said the Falconator,

I don't think so said Zack, Trini and Kimberly,

"Guys what you doin here" said Tanya,

To help you out said Kimberly,

POWER AXE

POWER BOW

POWER DAGGERS,

Fire Power combine,

BOOM!

Easy said Zack.

Chapter 2.

"Guys that was Amazing" said Jason,

"We know" said Zack showing off,

"Well let's go to The Youth Centre To Celebrate" said Kimberly,

Youth Centre.

"Smoothes on the house" said Ernie,

"Thanks" they all replied,

"Well" said Tommy welcome back,

"Only temporally" said Trini,

They all laughed.

Meanwhile On a Mysterious Planet.

"Zeddy" said Rita,

The others are back,

"Don't worry I'll deal with them" said Zedd.

Power Chamber.

"Alpha contact the Rangers Zedd and Rita are attacking the workers at the Angel Grove Quarry" said Zordon,

"I'm on it" said Alpha,

Youth Centre.

BEEP!

"Alpha this is Kat",

"Rangers Lord Zedd and Rita Are attacking the Quarry" said Alpha

"Were on it" said Kat,

IT'S MORPHIN TIME!

MASTODON!

PTERODACTYL!

SABRE-TOOTH TIGER!

Zeo Ranger 1 Pink

Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow

Zeo Ranger 3 Blue

Zeo Ranger 4 Green

Zeo Ranger 5 Red

Gold Ranger Power.

"Stop Zedd" Said Kimberly,

2Going to make me" he replied fire a bolt at the Rangers,

"Whoa!" Said Zack,

"Come on Rangers we cannot give up" said Jason,

Golden Power Staff Gold Rush Fire!

"Was that supposed to hurt us" said Rita,

"Man this guys are more powerful than I thought" said Adam,

"Time to give up Rangers" said Zedd

"Never" said Tommy.

Chapter 3.

"Give it up Tommy" said Rita,

"Never" shouted Tommy,

"Zeo Power Sword Final Strike" he shouted,

BOOM!

"One down One to Go" he said,

"Zedd!" Said Tommy your beloved Rita is gone,

"What!" Bellowed Zedd,

Looking At Tommy,

"You shall join her" he said,

"Guess again!" Said Kimberly As the other Rangers joined Tommy,

"It's over" they all said,

"No it can't be" said Zedd,

"Well it is" said Trini,

"Ready" Shouted Tommy,

Ready " the others said,

Zeo Cannon!

Power Blaster!

Aim Fire!

BOOM!

"We did it" said Tommy,

We finally defeated Lord Zedd and Rita,

"Let's go celebrate" said Kimberly,

Yeah as they walked away into the desert going back to the Power Chamber.

The End.

Sorry no Billy.

R&R Please


End file.
